The Best Mornings
by RwbyLover715
Summary: Yang and Ruby have had it rough. Doesn't help that they share a mutual hatred of the early morning. Or, at least they did. Then they had to go and make it fun. A little drabble series i'm making with a sorta linear story? Enjoy the fluff.
1. Golden Crusted Pancakes

Ruby hated mornings. The idea of getting up early in the morning was, obviously, never really appealing to her. Yet Ruby was waking up and she loathed every second of it.

Ruby opened one eye and was met with complete blackness. At first she thought she was blind until she realized she was stuck under the covers. Sitting up and pushing the offending blankets off, Ruby looked around the room and squinted against the sun shining into her face.

Ruby's room was simple and to some, decrepit. It was blank, white walls had cracked plaster in some places. The only pieces of furniture was a table and chair with a lone computer on it. Ruby got up and, rubbing the sleep from her eyes , decided to get some breakfast.

Ruby looked down and saw that she was only wearing a T-shirt and some underwear. The redhead thought her P.J's were good enough and opened the door to her room. More bleak white walls greeted her along with the sounds of music. Turning to her right Ruby saw that the bathroom at the end of the hallway was unoccupied. Turning left Ruby saw some sort of commotion in the living room. Walking straight out Ruby would have laughed at the sight if she could.

Her sister Yang was currently prancing around in the kitchen, completely naked except for a pair of black underwear. The music was caused by The underdressed Blonde singing along with the radio. Ruby walked over and sat on the couch, one out of the three pieces of furniture that decorated their Living Room. The coffee table in front of the couch and a T.V mounted on the wall. A television that Yang had spent a fortune on.

Yang, finally noticing her sister's presence, stopped dancing and spoke to her.

"Morning Sunshine! I thought we could celebrate your graduation of High school Hell with some breakfast!"

Ruby didn't respond to Yang with anything other than a smirk as the bubbly blonde danced over with a paper plate full of pancakes and bacon. Placing it on the coffee table in front of Ruby, Yang backed away grinning the whole while. Ruby glanced at the food before looking back at Yang, head tilted to the side, with a question in her eyes.

"Don't worry Rubes! I have my own. I just need to go put a shirt on. Just cause you've seen my amazing bod before doesn't mean you need to ogle me. I need to at least TRY at being responsible."

With that Yang sashayed off into a doorway right next to the kitchen. Beyond which lay the back rooms where she slept. Ruby waited to eat until Yang returned, knowing it wouldn't take long to find a shirt. Plus eating with Yang was better than eating alone. True to the Redheads belief, Yang returned seconds later wearing a red t-shirt with a Yellow rose on it, a birthday present from Ruby. Yang went back to the kitchen and turned off the music before grabbing her own plate and sitting down next to Ruby to eat her own food.

With Yang's arrival Ruby finally started to eat her food. Yang watched Ruby eat the whole time, almost as if she wanted Ruby to give an opinion on the food. The redhead didn't think Yang had to be worried. Everything she cooked was amazing. Ruby noticed that Yang was eating her food at the same pace as she was, probably to avoid wasting any time. Yang probably had something big planned. Ruby finished eating and sat back in satisfaction at her sisters cooking. Looking to her left the redhead saw that her sister had finished as well and was getting the plates to throw in the garbage. Before she walked away, Yang stopped by Ruby and crouched down to her level.

Tangling her hand in Ruby's hair, Yang looked into her eyes and with a smile that oozed joy, she spoke to her tenderly.

"Don't worry Rubes. Today's gonna be awesome."

Yang leaned forward and kissed Ruby on the forehead before leaning together and speaking again.

"I Love You."

Yang finally stood up and went to throw the plates in the garbage. Ruby stared after her smiling like a kid that was told that they just won a puppy. Ruby stood up and walked around the counter into the kitchen. Yang was putting on an apron to clean the pans she used to make breakfast. Ruby thought that was improper and grabbed Yang's wrist to get her attention.

Yang looked up at Ruby and, noticing the mischievous grin plastered on her face, knew exactly what she was planning. Yang shook off Ruby's grip and instantly assumed a innocent expression.

"Oh, you want to clean the dishes Rubes?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically at the statement before sticking her hand out expecting Yang to hand over the apron. Little did she know that Yang was ever so slowly reaching towards the sink for the water sprayer.

"Oh, I don't know Ruby. It IS your graduation and all. Shouldn't I be doing the work today?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and motioned towards the plates in the garbage. Yang wrapped her fingers around the water sprayer behind her just as Ruby took a few steps closer to grab the apron herself. The second Ruby touched the fabric, Yang pulled the sprayer from the sink and gave Ruby a face full of pressurized tap water. Ruby instantly recoiled away from the kitchen sputtering and gasping as she tried to clear the water from her face. Looking up at Yang, Ruby realized what had happened and narrowed her eyes at the hysterical blonde.

"HA! Now I have to do the dishes while you get a change of clothes! I win this fight!"

Ruby walked back to her room glaring behind her shoulder the whole time. When Ruby got back into her room she grabbed her water pistol out of her miniature closet. The soaked mute decided not to change, knowing she was about to get sprayed again soon. Ruby walked into the bathroom to fill the water pistol before going back out into the living room/kitchen. Yang was still cleaning the pan from this morning's pancakes. Ruby silently snuck up behind Yang before leveling the toy at her sisters exposed back and letting loose a torrent of water.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Yang whirled around, startled at the cold shock, before mirroring Ruby's earlier look as she stared down her sister. Yang reached for the water sprayer as Ruby grinned her face off. With that the water fight began.

"I will conquer all water fights Ruby Rose!"

Ruby was silent the whole time but she was having fun as evidenced by the ear-splitting grin on her face. When all was said and done the kitchen was soaked along with the sisters clothes. There was no clear winner but they didn't really care.

"I think your aim is suffering Rubes."

Ruby grinned at her sisters attempt at humor as they both walked out of the kitchen around to the couch. Yang and Ruby stripped down to their undergarments and just left their soaked clothes on the floor to deal with later. Yang sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, Beginning to absent mindedly flick through the channels. Ruby sat down in Yang's lap, wrapping her arms around her in a practiced motion. The two sisters stared at the T.V not really caring what was on at the moment, more interested in the others presence. Eventually Yang just put the remote down and held Ruby as she looked off into space, mind obviously elsewhere.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at her sisters questioning tone and was met with blue eyes and a searching gaze.

"You're happy….right?"

Ruby took a moment to seriously consider Yang's question, all the while peering into Yang's eyes. Eyes that had changed to the sad and vulnerable color of blue. Ruby thought about how she was living, recalling what school was like and how Yang was always there everyday with a bucket of ice cream and a stack of movies. The fun the sisters had just moments ago with water. How it felt this morning to have Yang give her breakfast. How Ruby wanted every morning to start this way.

After taking one moment to think about it, all Ruby could do was smile and lean forward to place their heads together. Looking Yang in the eyes Ruby whispered in a raspy voice. Yang had to strain her ears to hear Ruby and her abused vocal cords.

"As Long as you're here Yang, I'll always be happy."

Yang's eyes changed from blue to lilac in a heartbeat and all the eldest could do was hug Ruby even tighter as she laughed.

Cause sometimes in places where happiness shouldn't bloom, it does. Simply because two sisters with lives full of hardship still laughed. Even if one had to laugh on the inside, Ruby was sure Yang could hear her anyway.

 _ **The End…For Now**_


	2. Fluid Gold

"Ruby, Ruby wake up!"

Ruby feels herself being shaken awake, hands on her shoulders tight and insistent. The redhead startles and lurches up, eyes wide open. Silver eyes stare into lilac. Yang is standing next to her sister's bed, looming over her and shaking Ruby awake. When Ruby jolted up, Yang leaned back a bit, still gripping onto Ruby's shoulders. The mute stared at her elder sister, questioning why she was awoken in such a manner.

"C'mon sis! You told me to wake you up if it starts raining like this!"

Ruby froze at her sister's words. If that sentence meant what she thought it meant. The redhead turned and almost leaped out of her bed, sprinting as fast as possible to look out her window. The glass was fogged over, covered in condensation from the rain outside. Ruby felt a grin begin to form on her face as she turned around and nodded towards Yang.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Get your stuff on and meet me outside.!"

Ruby nodded eagerly as she ran over to her closet, already taking off her pajama T-shirt. Opening her closet, Ruby didn't even hear Yang leave before she had pulled her raincoat and rain boots out of the closet. Grinning the whole time, Ruby ran out of her room, tugging on her coat and boots at the same time. Ruby reached the door to her apartment and shoved it open, bowling Yang over in the process.

"Watch it!" Was all Ruby heard before she toppled her sister over, landing on top of her.

Pushing herself up, Ruby looked down at her sister, watching as Yang laughed as hard as she could. The elder sister was wearing a yellow replica of the red raincoat Ruby herself wore. Just like Ruby, Yang was wearing nothing but her underwear, a bra, some rain boots, and her raincoat.

"Damn Ruby! Excited much?"

Ruby nodded again, smiling as wide as she could.

"Okay then! Race you to the roof!"

Ruby felt Yang push her off before launching herself towards the stairway access. That didn't stop the redhead for long, as she got to her feet and raced after the buxom blonde immediately. Yang reached the end of the hallway, kicking open the door to the stairs. Ruby was right behind as the elder sister started dashing up the stairs two at a time.

"C'mon Rubes! Faster!"

Ruby did as she was told, locking eyes with her sister as they went. After climbing five floors, the siblings could see the rooftop access door two more floors above. At this point, Ruby was practically running her sister over in an effort to get to the top.

"C'mon Ruby! You're almost there!"

Seconds later, the sisters rammed into the rooftop exit, covering their eyes as the sun shone at them. Ruby ran straight to the edge of the roof, desperate to take in the view. The sun was just over the horizon, peeking through the rainclouds as it rose. Rain fell from the sky in a moderate drizzle, coating everything in a light sheen of water. Puddles sat around the roof, growing in size as the rain fell. The sun shone through the water, turning everything into a reflective sheen of color and light. It could be described in one word.

"Pretty."

Ruby could hear Yang's breath hitch beside her at her words. The redhead felt her sister's arm fall onto her shoulders.

"Good job speaking Rubes. We'll have your voice working again in no time!" Ruby took a sidelong glance at her sister who was grinning widely at her proclamation, almost as if there was nothing that could go wrong. And before Ruby knew it, she was grinning too. Suddenly, Ruby felt the weight on her body increase as Yang took on a Jester's stance and started balancing on one foot, putting all her weight on Ruby's small body.

"C'mon Ruby! All this water is here just for us, and we're gonna make a splash!"

Yang punctuated her statement by grabbing Ruby and jumping back into a large puddle of water, at least three inches deep. Ruby let out a quiet squeal as she fell on top of Yang yet again, splashing water all over both of them. The water was chilling against the mute's skin, but it was a wonderful way to wake up.

"Holy shit that's cold!"

Ruby rolled off of Yang as she tried to sit up, swinging her hand through the water and splashing Yang even more.

"Ahh! You're gonna get it now!"

Yang's eyes seemed to glow lilac as she chased Ruby around the roof, intent on tackling her back into the still growing pools of water. The sun still shone over the roof, reflecting off the water covering the sisters bodies. Ruby grinned at Yang as her hair seemed to sparkle in the light. The chase continued, all the while Ruby taunted Yang, splashing her as she ran, tripping her and sending her spluttering into various pools of water. Yang laughed each time and proceeded to use her raincoat as a water whip, flicking Ruby with a spray of water. Ruby let out the occasional squeal or light scream as she was chased, grinning wildly at the fun she was having. Eventually, Yang tackled Ruby to the ground in a large splash. Neither sister moved to get up again, instead just sitting up and breathing heavily.

"So who's winning here? You or me?"

Ruby sat back-to-back with her sister in the middle of the roof. Both thoroughly soaked and exhausted. Ruby was still wearing her raincoat, but it had become unbuttoned at some point when Yang had grabbed her and yanked. Yang herself was just wearing her undergarments, hair splayed across her body, soaked through and through.

Ruby gave an exaggerated shrug to answer her sister's question as she stared up at the sky, watching the flashes of color as the rain fell through the sun's rays.

"Yeah, I don't think so either. Should we go back inside?"

Ruby stood up and nodded towards her sister. The redhead grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her up before they both walked towards the door that brought them here.

"I'm betting 5 dollars that we both get sick later." Yang deadpanned.

Ruby started laughing as loud as she could. Yang smiled at her sister's quiet laughter before she too joined in.

The walk down the stairs was long, and the sister's were shivering the whole time. Upon entering the apartment, the two just stripped naked in the living room and once again, collapsed onto the couch.

"Yang, you're very pretty."

Ruby didn't look back at her sister as she leaned into her. Yang stared at her sister near tears as she hugged her.

"You're pretty too Ruby. Better than me in every way."

Ruby let out a light hum at her sister's compliment. The sister's looked down at the soaked clothes on the floor.

"Those clothes are going to take FOREVER to dry."

Ruby turned around in Yang's arms and gave her a huge grin, a grin that Yang happily returned before burying her head in her sister's hair.

"Totally worth it though."


	3. Golden Jingles

Yang was in the kitchen, listening to her sister flick through the TV channels while she did the dishes. The blonde was humming a slow tune under her breath as she put the final plate away in the cupboard. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Yang walked out of the kitchen before plopping down onto the couch next to Ruby.8

"Oh my god, FINALLY! I finished the dishes. As to how the hell we go through so many dishes, I'll never know."

Yang could feel the couch shifting and turned to see Ruby giggling at her joke. Yang smiled at her sister and simply observed her. Ruby had been through a lot, it made Yang happy to see her sister so carefree. Ruby stared into Yang's eyes, a question obviously glimmering in them. Ruby crawled across the couch, falling into her older sister's lap in an exaggerated manner. Seriously! She did the dramatic hand wave and everything.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang forced out between her chuckles as she tugged her sister up into a sitting position. In response, the younger sibling took Yang's arm and began tracing letters into it with her fingers.

S

I

N

G

M

E

A

S

O

N

G

"Oh yeah? What do you wanna hear?" Ruby smiled and gave a shrug in response.

"Anything goes then?" Ruby smiled and nodded.

"If that's the case, you might wanna get up. You're gonna be my dance partner!"

Ruby was practically vibrating in joy as she took Yang's hand and stood up next to her.

"Ready? Your gonna love the song I have in mind."

Yang stared at Ruby, grinning like a madman. A look that Ruby copied as she nodded vigorously.

"Alright then!"

And with that, Yang began to sing, holding hands with her sister as they began to sway.

 _I make it up as I go!_

 _Whoa, oh, ohhh_

 _I make it up as I go!_

 _Whoa, oh, ohhh_

 _Does it look like I've got everything under control?_

 _I'm only faking it._

 _The ice is getting thin but I'm the only one who knows_

 _I'm only making it UP!_

Yang was shimmying her hips to the beat, an action that Ruby followed as she laughed. The two were doing some sort of improvised slow dance. Except it was much faster and the two constantly added their own moves to the mix. It looked terrible, Yang knew, but hey, it was fun so who cared!

 _On the way_

 _Just play it cool and take it day by day_

 _Do what I can and if they ask me I say_

 _Hey, no big deal got it all worked out_

Yang spun her sister around in a classic spin before pulling her back towards her and stepping to the beat. Ruby was giggling full heartedly at her sister's antics.

 _I've got a little confession, I don't know what I'm doing_

 _But if you want you can play along!_

 _Maybe I'll wake to find that I went and blew it_

 _But 'til I do I'll keep going strong!_

 _I make it up as I go!_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _I make it up as I go!_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Still haven't gotten it wrong_

The two sisters stopped dancing and collapsed onto each other, landing into a laughing heap on the floor.

"We are both idiots. And I will remain an idiot forever because I wanna do that again soon."

Yang gazed down at her sister as the redhead gave Yang a look that just screamed "Tired". Ruby opened her mouth to speak in her trademarked raspy voice.

"We both suck at dancing. I'm pretty sure that looked terrible."

Yang clutched her stomach as she laughed her ass off, Ruby following suit soon after.

"Will I be able to sing like you one day Yang?"

Yang turned and stared at her sister's curious and hopeful expression. Yang gave a genuine smile in return.

"Definitely! Soon you'll be able to sing just as good as me. No! You'll be even better! Do you know why?"

Ruby shook her head.

"You'll sing better because you'll be able to sing punk rock! The kids love that stuff nowadays!"

Ruby busted out into laughter but Yang could still pick out a question between her guffaws.

"Why punk rock? What's wrong with you Yang?"

"Because Ruby!" Yang began, mischievous glint in her eye. "You can pull off all the gothic Lolita clothing! I can see you now! Up on the stage wearing a black and red skirt, a shit ton of leather, fingerless gloves, piercings, the whole shebang! You'll walk out there, electric guitar slung over your back! And I'll be in the back twirling my drumsticks looking pretty as you shred some mad riffs."

Ruby was full blown cackling as she rolled on the floor and Yang couldn't look prouder at her achievement. After several minutes, Ruby calmed down and sat there as she caught her breath. The redhead gripped her sister's arm again and began to trace more letters into her it. Yang lay there next to her on the floor, simply watching Ruby work.

Y

O

U

R

A

N

I

D

I

O

T

"No I'm not. I'm your amazing, badass sister who just so happens to be an idiot. There's a big difference."

Ruby grinned at Yang before tracing more letters into her arm.

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

Y

A

N

G

Yang grinned before tugging Ruby into her lap. Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around her sister's midsection, getting comfortable snuggling against her stomach.

"I love you too Ruby. Now go to sleep you brat."

Yang watched as her sister passed into unconsciousness, smiles on both of their faces the entire time.


	4. Golden Opportunity

Ruby loved sleep. Yang knew this for a fact. So when the blonde woman walked out into the living room at dawn, she was surprised to see her sister on the couch thumbing through a magazine. Yang couldn't see exactly what Ruby was reading, but the redhead had an intense expression on her face. Almost as if she was thinking about something very hard.

"Ruby?"

The younger sibling's eyes snapped up, gazing straight into glowing lilac orbs. Ruby looked startled, but she quickly regained her composure and grinned at her sister.

"Morning Yang."

Yang smiled at her sister's voice. Over the last couple of weeks Ruby's voice had improved. It didn't sound like a mangled rasp anymore, instead it sounded like a higher pitched version Yang's own voice. Ruby's voice sounded healthier every day, and Yang was happy to hear it every time.

"Whatcha doing sis?"

Yang walked around to the couch, Ruby scooting over to make space. The redhead shoved the magazine into her sister's hands, pointing at one particular ad in the papers. Yang followed her sister's gestures and her gaze landed on an ad for a simple convenience store. A store named Beacon Appliances.

"What? You wanna work?"

Yang turned towards Ruby, who was nodding aggressively.

"Hmmm. Alright. I guess the job at 7-eleven isn't paying that well anyway. This ad says there's three job openings, perfect for us both to go there."

Ruby's grin grew even further as Yang kept speaking.

"I have one condition to this job though."

Yang looked Ruby in the eyes, serious about whatever she was gonna say next.

"You can take this job, but only if you let me teach you self defense."

Ruby stopped bouncing in her seat as she stared off into the distance, thinking about her options.

"I want you to be able to protect yourself Ruby. If you take this job, you'll be leaving the house a lot more than normal."

Ruby turned around to stare at her sister, nodding slowly as they looked at one another.

"Alright Yang, I'll do it. I want this job."

Yang smiled at her sister's determination.

"Alright then sis. Let me make a few phone calls, and we'll go right over to apply. Got your resume?"

Yang then proceeded to laugh her ass off at Ruby's confused stare.

"Ya know? I thought it would be bigger."

"Yang. You're an idiot."

The two sisters stood in front of a large, multi-tiered building made of stone and steel. On the face of the building was a pair of large sliding glass doors, above of which stood the company title in large steel letters, "Beacon SuperMart".

Ruby, standing next to Yang, was gripping her sister's arm tightly as she took it all in.

"Why? What did I do to gain that label?"

Yang looked down at her sister's appearance. Ruby was wearing a pair of jeans with a small red tank top and a plaid button up. Looking fabulous as usual. Yang herself was wearing a simple pair of jean shorts and the red shirt Ruby had given her, hair tied up in a professional looking ponytail. Ruby returns her look with a deadpan stare.

"Are you even looking at the building? It's huge."

Yang grins.

"Well I don't know Ruby. Disney world is bigger."

Ruby starts laughing as they both start walking towards the entrance.

"Yang we've never even been to Disney world!"

Yang notices that Ruby's voice is getting scratchier and decides to change the subject.

"I have pictures and that's all I need! Now be quiet, you gotta save your voice for the interview."

Ruby grins and nods as the two siblings walk through the sliding glass doors, seeing the inside of the store for the first time.

"Damn Rubes. You sure you wanna work here? You might get lost."

Ruby was too busy staring at the store in wonder, and honestly, Yang was right along with her. The store was huge. In front of the entrance was about twenty checkout lines, all being manned. And that was only one entrance, there was obviously more scattered throughout the store. Behind that was open walking areas mixed in with multiple isles. Basically, it looked like a Walmart, except bigger and better in every way. And Yang knew there was more to the store, the pamphlet said the thing was structured like a mall. Honestly, Yang could believe that.

"Hello? Excuse me."

Yang turned around and observed a petite woman with a uniform on. It looked like an apron that read "Beacon" on it in big letters. The woman had a nametag that Yang immediately read.

"Hello Ms. Penny! What is it?"

"Salutations!" The small girl gave a big grin and wave. It sounded genuine to Yang's surprise, not like a rehearsed speech that all employees had to give.

"You've been standing there for several minutes and I was wondering what you were doing?"

"Oh yeah! We're here for the job that was advertised in the papers! Isn't that right Ruby?"

Yang turns around and sees her sister staring intently at the other side of the checkout lines. Yang follows her gaze and sees a small woman with long white hair pushing some carts across the store. The blonde grinned before jabbing her elbow into Ruby's side, an action that earned her a glare.

"See something ya like Rubes?"

Ruby actually smiled and nodded before noticing the newcomer and waving at her, an action that was returned by the energetic ginger.

"If you two are here for the job, then I can take you to the manager. If you two have any questions on our way over to the office, then simply ask."

With that the young girl turned around and began to lead the sisters away from the checkout lines and towards a more organized portion of the store. A few isles later, Penny kicked open a door labeled 'Employees Only' and waved them both inside.

"Well, I have a question for you Penny?"

The girl didn't even turn back at Yang's question, just nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

"What exactly are our jobs gonna be? If we get accepted I mean."

"Your jobs will most likely be in the back. Sorting and organizing the supplies and goods that come in throughout the day. Manager Schnee will explain your job further."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Ruby latching onto Yang's arm and fidgeting nervously. After wandering through several hallways the trio stopped at a door with a nameplate on it.

"Winter Schnee?"

Penny nodded at Yang's question before knocking on the door. A feminine voice answered.

"Come in!"

Penny opened the door, waving the two sisters in.

"We have some potential employees miss Schnee. They are here for an interview."

"Oh. Well, they are welcome. You may leave Penny and thank you for helping them out."

Yang stared and she wasn't ashamed in the slightest. The room was very bare, a few shelves with books sat around the place. A fridge was in the corner and the walls were empty. The most eye-catching thing in the room was a desk sitting in the middle. This desk was covered in papers and small personal items like bobble heads. And sitting at this desk was a woman that was almost comparable to Yang in terms of beauty. This woman, who was presumably Winter, wore a pair of glasses and had her hair tied into a bun. Winter wore a very professional looking suit and was simply relaxing in her chair while drinking a cup of what appeared to be coffee.

"Hello. You two are here for the job, correct? Please, sit."

Winter motioned to the chairs in front of her desks, chairs that the sisters immediately sit in.

"Coffee?" Winter offered.

"No thank you. We ate before we came here." Yang declined, noticing her sister shaking next to her, clearly nervous.

"Well then, let's get down to business. Why do you want to work here?"

"Well-"

"I wanna help."

Yang was cut off by her younger sister, turning around and seeing her sister staring Winter right in the eyes.

"My sister does so much to help me. Yang has always been there for me and I wanna help her. I never leave the house, people scare me and my voice isn't the best. But I'm willing to face that fear if it means taking a small bit of the weight my sister carries away."

Winter stares at Ruby, expression blank. Yang stares at her sister in shock, Ruby looked so confident, it was honestly surprising.

"Hmmm. And what is your name young one?"

"Ruby Rose. And this is my sister Yang Xiao Long." Ruby answered without hesitation, gazing into Winter's eyes the whole time.

"Well Ruby, you and your sister…..how good are you at organizing?"

The two sister's look at each other in confusion before looking back at the manager.

"What? We're pretty good at it. Why?"

Winter smiled before standing from her chair.

"Well, if you're going to work here, I need to know what your good at so I can properly assign you."

Ruby's eyes widened considerably and Yang just stared, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're both hired. Come, follow me. Let me give you the grand tour!"

Ruby started jumping up and down, clearly excited while Yang just slumped in relief. The sibling's followed Winter out of her office as they were led down some more random hallways, probably on their way to explore the store.

"Buckle up ladies! This is going to be your dream job by the end of the week!"

Yang could almost _feel_ the seriousness of that statement underneath the large smile on Winter's face.

"So here's a map of the building that comes with your shifts and work locations. Don't lose that. Your first day of work will begin next Monday. Any questions?"

Yang stared at Penny as she took several papers from the cheery girl.

"Yeah. What about our uniforms? Ya know, the pretty blue apron that I actually enjoy looking at?"

"Those will be held here in a area near the employees only cafeteria. Read the papers I just handed you for more information. Enjoy your trip home."

And with that, the ginger bowed and skipped away to continue her job. The two sisters stared at each other and walked out of the store. The tour was finished a bit ago, Winter returning to her office with a quick goodbye and the request to see them again some time. Yang walked towards her car, a large rusty jeep given to her by her uncle, before unlocking the door and plopping into the drivers seat. Ruby followed her lead and sat down in the passenger side. The two siblings sat there for a moment, taking it all in before the silence was broken.

"Yang, I have a job."

Yang turned around to see Ruby looking bat her, grinning with tears in her eyes.

"I have a job now!"

Yang barely had time to brace herself before she was tackled by her sister.

"Are you proud of me Yang?"

Yang smiled before responding.

"Of course I am! My little sis is growing up and has a job now! I couldn't be prouder!"

Ruby didn't respond, but based on the growing wet spot on Yang's shirt, she was probably crying. And Yang was right along with her. When the two siblings arrived home an hour later, a celebratory dinner was held and water fights were had. Laughter echoed down the halls and it all ended with two siblings collapsed onto the couch, smiles on their faces as they slept


End file.
